


Just Take Off Your Mask

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Smooth Criminal [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, almost like meeting the parents, if you can't tell i'm in love w clarke&monty together, lil drunkness, meeting the friends, this is not that exciting i just adore platonic friendship shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jasper, I can’t believe you let them do this to me!”<br/>“Don’t answer, Jasper”, Raven held her hand in front of his face. “Just say the words, Monty.”<br/>“What? That I’ll bring him over? Can’t I negotiate?”<br/>Raven narrowed her eyes at him. “What are you thinking?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take Off Your Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE THIS ONCE AND THEN ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON FFFFFFFF
> 
> anyway  
> oops i made another one. this is really not that exciting i just got super into the roommate dynamics. 
> 
> clearly i'm super serious about this. the working title of this was a koala emoji. and i named the series smooth criminal......... i thought of it at 1.30am last night good times
> 
> also, i got to thinking that as this is an alternate universe, raven wouldn't have gotten shot by murphy. so in this she was in an accident and her leg is amputated from above the knee. she'll still kick your ass as per usual.

”Jasper, it’s been three months. You can stop pretending to be mad at me already”, Monty sighed, leaning against the doorframe of the third bedroom where his best friend was packing up his books. “And I really forgot about last week. I already said I’m sorry.”

Jasper took a deep breath, clearly preparing for a rant. “First I get robbed and you get a boyfriend – which I still cannot believe, by the way. And then you forget our plans to hang out even though we’d planned it ages ago… Was it because of _him_? Be honest.“

“I was working. Swear on my life”, Monty drew an X over his heart. It wasn’t necessary for Jasper to know that Miller _did_ come see him after work and they spent a nice ten minutes in a dark corner where the surveillance cameras didn’t reach. He’d already been late for their meet up that he’d forgotten, anyway. “And how many times have you blown me off because you met the girl of your dreams… each time.”

“That’s different! I’m the adorably absentminded one in this friendship.”

“I’ve literally slept on the couch for you!”

“Fine”, Jasper let his bag fall on the floor and pouted at him. “That’s the only reason why I was keeping it up anyway.”

“Jackass”, Monty accepted the hug he went in for before backing out of the room.

“Forgive and forget?” Clarke raised her brows at him when he plopped down next to her over the back of the couch.

“I’m off the couch”, he nodded, leaning away as she tried to ruffle his hair.

Clarke abandoned her attempts to mess with him and leaned her head on his shoulder instead. “He really put you in your place, didn’t he?”

“I let him. Keeps him bearable when he thinks he’s in charge”, Monty shrugged.

“God you’re bony”, Clarke wriggled into a better position against him.

“Some people are into that.”

“Some people like… your mysterious criminal boyfriend?”

He stayed quiet for a moment. “He has a name.”

Clarke sat up straight to give him one of her _Clarke_ looks. “Seriously though –“

“I’m off to Maya’s”, Jasper announced, smacking a kiss on the tops of both their heads. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye”, they called back in unison before the door slammed shut.

“Is there any chance of me not getting this lecture right now?” Monty asked as soon as the dust had settled.

“No, it’s just the two of us. Raven’s out like a light from her nightshift so we have time”, Clarke turned to face him, one leg folded under her.

“Fine”, he sighed. “Let’s hear it.”

“Monty, he robbed a bank right before you met. He had a gun pointed at you for most of the way. Doesn’t that make you think at all? He could honestly go to jail basically any time of the day. You could be considered an accomplice.”

“Clarke, I understand what you’re saying… And I deeply regret telling you all the details.”

“I’m serious!” she frowned. “They stole money. From a bank. It’s not a joke. You go to jail for shit like that. What if they were robbing purses off of old ladies? How’s that different?”

“They’re not hurting anyone!”

“How could you know?”

Monty pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Do you really think I’d be interested in someone who seems like they hurt people in order to steal something? They’re just good at what they do. If you met them you’d know.”

Clarke didn’t say anything so he dared to peek at her. She was staring at him, forehead crinkled and lips pursed. Monty held his breath when she opened her mouth.

“The sex is that good?”

He almost choked on the relieved breath that left him. “So good”, he whined. “Please don’t ruin this for me. Please!”

Clarke shook her head but she was smiling now. “I guess you’ve been happier lately. It’s not like I want you to be alone, babe. I’m just worried about you.”

“I know”, he nodded. They were back on ‘babe’ territory; he was on the clear. “And I appreciate it. But I’m a grownup too. I can handle myself.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I guess I’ve made you my project since… you know.”

Monty pulled her to his side and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I know Lexa moving to Europe was tough, but so was getting over Finn and you got through that.”

“Everything sucks”, she muttered.

“There, there”, he patted her head. Perfect escape route once again.

~*~

The apartment was unusually quiet when he was standing outside the door, trying to fish out his keys. Everyone was supposed to be home by then. He got in and dropped the keys into the bowl by the door as he made his way to the kitchen.

He was faced with five people sitting around the table, all staring at him in complete silence.

“Hey, Monty. I thought about what you said and I agree”, Clarke said with an innocent smile. “We should meet your boyfriend.”

“I – When did I ever say that?” he stammered, watching in horror as they all started smiling one by one.

Clarke nodded. “You told me I’d understand if I met them. So let’s do that.”

“You – All of you – Why, Clarke, why?”

“We agreed it’s the smartest way to go”, she shrugged.

“Stop talking like that! It’s creepy”, Monty dropped down on the spare seat, rubbing his eyes. “You could’ve just been cool about it and not ambushed me like this.”

“You know we’re not cool about anything”, Harper patted his shoulder.

“I should’ve never told you anything.”

“You wouldn’t lie to us”, Raven snorted. “We’re your only friends.”

Monty stared at each one of them in the eye but none of them cracked. Clarke and Raven were looking smug, Harper and Jasper slightly but not nearly ashamed enough, and Wick unmoved. He wasn’t getting to them at all. There was no other choice but to go for the weakest link.

“Jasper, I can’t believe you let them do this to me!”

“Don’t answer, Jasper”, Raven held her hand in front of his face. “Just say the words, Monty.”

“What? That I’ll bring him over? Can’t I negotiate?”

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. “What are you thinking?”

“I’ll bring him over but only two of you are here”, he said, not breaking eye contact with her.

Clarke shook her head. “We’ll never be able to choose. Try again.”

“Public place?”

“How’s that any better?”

“Fine”, Monty crossed his arms over his chest. “He gets to bring someone he knows so it’s not an interrogation.”

“Lincoln won’t like it”, Clarke made a face but it turned into a smile when Monty glared at her, “but of course he won’t find out!”

“There we go”, Wick clapped his hands together. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah, let’s go”, Raven made grabby hands at him. “Where’s my leg at?”

“Here”, Wick handed the prosthesis to her.

“I just love when we meet like this”, Monty muttered to himself as the others went their ways.

~*~

There was a hand under his shirt and lips on his neck, and he was definitely forgetting something but did it really matter at that point. No issue felt too pressing when Monty had Miller’s very shirtless body _pressing_ against his. All he could focus on was smooth dark skin and some unrelieved tension he didn’t need to get to just yet.

Miller pulled away from him then, leaning on his elbow to stay on his side.

"Why’d you stop?" Monty pouted, touching his newly shaved face gently.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Are you a mind reader?"

Miller kissed the palm of his hand. “Yes, but you also said something about talking before I… distracted you.”

He couldn’t help returning Miller’s smug grin that was still pressed against his skin. “Nice tactic, by the way.”

"Thank you."

"I guess there was something", Monty bit his lip, trying hard not to glance down at his body and failing. Again. "But it can definitely wait a little longer."

Miller huffed in fond exasperation and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and leaning over him.

"Now, that works _almost_ as well as dropping down on your knees", Monty said dryly.

"Just tell me the thing and I’ll do it again."

He tried to find something witty to say back but his brain was more or less fried. “That is - Alright - Yes, the thing.”

"Whenever you’re ready", Miller raised his brows at him and it was nothing but a challenge.

"My friends - well, roommates since I refuse to consider them my friends at the moment - want to meet you. All at once. In the worst possible way."

"Oh really?"

Monty punched his shoulder weakly. “Stop looking at me like that. I know you’re loving this.”

"I really am. Your general discomfort with completely regular things is my greatest source of amusement", Miller teased, swooping down to kiss him quickly. "So what’s the problem?"

"They can get a little… aggressive. It’s all coming from the heart but, god, should they also ask the wizard for a brain."

"So you think they’ll be _mean_ to me?"

"Who knows. Either way, they’ll gang up on you unless you can convince you’re not the worst thing on earth since commercial tv. Though, I made sure you could bring someone with you to even out the situation."

"I’ll just have to charm them then", Miller chuckled. "Worked on you, didn’t it."

"Ha ha. I’m serious, though. You need to pull out all the stops. They know about your… business so they’re especially weary of you."

"What else have you told them about me?"

Monty made a face. “Uh, nothing. I mean, they just know you as _the boyfriend_.”

"Aw, we’re boyfriends?" Miller’s grin widened as his cheeks heat up.

"Shut up. You’re not funny."

"Of course I am. Now let’s both shut up and get you naked."

He didn’t have to be told twice.

~*~

"So by someone you thought I meant everyone?"

Miller leveled him with a look. “Would you calm down? It snowballed a bit after I asked Bellamy - he’s the least harmful. Octavia of course heard us and invited herself, and well, Murphy doesn’t have any other friends if that’s what we’re calling each other. But he’s obviously not coming, but he sure made it sound like he was invited.”

"It’s like we’re having a house party… without Lincoln knowing", Monty laughed nervously, eyes jumping from the door of his apartment to Miller’s face.

He was taken by surprise when he was backed against the wall next to the door, Miller crowding his space. “It will go well. It’s just a few hours. And if not, let’s hope they think we’re all armed.”

Monty was about to talk back, but he got kissed instead. The way Miller kissed was just like his personality; completely self-assured but soft and tentative underneath. Not to mention he was _very_ handsy. Monty knew he didn’t stand a chance.

"Fine, it’ll be fine", he mumbled against Miller’s lips. "Maybe."

Miller rolled his eyes and kissed him again, pressing their bodies together from chest to knee. It was the only reason he was still standing, really.

Someone cleared their throat and Miller leaned back a bit. Harper was pressing her lips together, clearly holding back a smirk as she stood in the doorway.

"You coming in or should I give you another moment?"

"We’re good, thanks", Monty squeaked, not looking in her direction.

"Alright, but keep the door open, kiddos", she winked at them before disappearing back inside.

"Well that’s one down", Miller said.

Monty rested his forehead on his shoulder. “It could be worse. It could be worse. It could be -“

"You are ridiculous", Miller took his hand, squeezing it tightly and making him smile a little.

"Hey, sorry we’re late", Octavia appeared to their side with Bellamy trailing behind her. "Oh, were you waiting for us?"

"Yes, that’s exactly what we were doing", Monty nodded quickly. "Let’s go inside."

Clarke jumped up immediately as they walked into the living room, bright grin ready on her face. “Hi! I’m Clarke.”

Monty was busying himself by glaring at his friends while they shook hands. So far it wasn’t awful, but he trusted none of them. They got through the rather cheery introductions – only Jasper’s seeming slightly forced towards Miller, but Monty wasn’t too worried about that – and he felt comfortable enough to leave them alone when Raven suggested it was time for drinks.

“Well done, Monty”, she said with barely controlled excitement in her voice. “He’s hot. Even his friends are hot.”

Monty huffed out a laugh. “Thanks. Keep it in your pants, though.”

“Come on”, Raven leaned on the counter. “We’re not that bad. We just want to know what you’ve been keeping from us. If it were anyone else, you’d be just as bad. Admit it.”

“Well not after this!”

Raven just raised her brows at him before handing him a beer.

“I know, I know. But you know why I’m so nervous. You’re like my family. I can’t not have you like him.”

“Oh, honey”, she reached out to ruffle his hair and in his weak moment he let her. “We’d never say it to your face if we didn’t like him.”

“Nice, thanks”, he grinned against the mouth of his bottle.

“Come on now. Help me carry these.”

~*~

He should’ve guessed it. They all loved Miller. And he survived the intruding questions with grace, too. Eventually when the conversation got back to a _normal_ setting, it was like they’d all been friends all along. Even Jasper managed to relax when he, Wick and Miller got into a heated argument over football.

Monty had actually gotten to know Bellamy and Octavia a little better after he and Miller had spent time at their apartment. He’d learned that the two were half-siblings, and also that Murphy did not want to talk to him – especially after Monty had asked how his shoulder was doing. He was not a nice person.

But Octavia was incredibly friendly. She’d told Monty many embarrassing stories about Miller as they’d known each other since they were young. It had been easy to forget how he’d met them originally. Which was what he was dreadfully expecting to come up any moment.

He might’ve worried a little too early, though. It turned out Clarke and Octavia had actually met before at the hospital where the blonde worked as a part of her studies, and Bellamy had no problem with getting into the conversation with everyone. The few dozens of beers they’d consumed weren’t doing any harm at that point either.

"See?" Miller’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Piece of cake."

"Yeah, sure", Monty smiled softly, leaning against his broad chest. He’d gone to the kitchen to get a refill but stopped to watch his friends for a moment. Even Lincoln had come home a little earlier, too tired to care about all the people in his living room. He was now well into his second beer and the conversation Bellamy, Raven and Harper were having. "I’m afraid your friends might be a bigger hit than you are."

"Weren’t they invited as a distraction, anyway?" Miller chuckled against his neck, warm breath ghosting over Monty’s skin. "Plan’s working."

"My plans usually do."

"Impressive."

They stood in silence for a moment. With the alcohol buzzing gently in his veins, Monty was completely calm for the first time that night. His only distraction was Miller’s fingers brushing his skin absentmindedly under the hem of his shirt. And that it was a little too warm in the room with so many people there at once. Maybe he was a little bit in love, too.

"Hey, do you want a tour of the apartment?" he asked, turning around in Miller’s arms.

"Sure", Miller nodded and his eyes dropped distinctly to his lips.

Monty took his hand and guided him past the others towards the bedrooms.

"I still can’t understand how you can afford this place", Miller said conversationally. "Most of you are students or just got out of uni."

"Keyword being ‘most’. There’s seven of us in a three-bedroom apartment. It might be in good condition but that’s about all we have", Monty tapped the first door they’d reached. "Lincoln is basically the only reason we get to stay here. He’s older _and_ has the most stable job. He actually lived here before with two other guys but they got old enough to move to the suburbs or something. Which is when the rest of us step in."

"Still, how did he end up letting all of you move in?" Miller asked and his thumb was stroking over the back of Monty’s hand.

"At first it was just Clarke, Raven, Jasper and I. We were all desperate to find a place to live because of school and it wasn’t easy. So we made a deal that Jasper and I, and Raven and Clarke just share the two other rooms. Lincoln just needed someone to help pay the rent so we tried it out and it stuck."

"And Harper and Wick?"

"Well, Raven and Wick started going out on and off at first, but then Wick lost his place and the emergency solution became permanent. And Harper was a friend before. She got out of a bad relationship so she crashed on the couch for a while and, well, now she sleeps in Lincoln’s bedroom. Which is this one", Monty nodded at the first door as they moved on. "We have a rotation system for the rest of us but that’s only for the other two rooms."

"But Harper and Lincoln aren’t..?"

"No, no", Monty shook his head as he opened the second door to show a tidy bedroom with a single bed and a mattress on the floor. "But in Lincoln’s words she’s the ‘quietest sleeper’. That’s code for not bringing anyone home ever. Harper’s asexual. So it works pretty well. Though she’s very smug about it."

"And where do you sleep?" Miller’s arm was around his waist now, fingers restless on the belt loop of his jeans.

He leaned into the touch. “On the couch for a while because I owed Jasper. But normally there’s one on the couch for a week and then switch. But I’m in the third bedroom at the moment.”

"Last but not least, huh?"

"Something like that", Monty grinned, pulling the door closed before Miller dragged him to the third one. As soon as he got it open Miller pushed him inside, the door shutting with a click as he was backed against it.

Miller’s lips were on his immediately and his body vibrated with pent-up energy. Monty wound his arms around his neck to pull him even closer while Miller was busy touching every part of his body he could reach.

"No sound-proofing on these doors by the way", Monty whispered.

"Better be really quiet then", Miller nipped on his lower lip before moving down to mouth at his neck. Monty’s knees all but buckled.

They were a haze of wondering hands and burning lips on skin for a very pleasant moment until someone suddenly bumped into the door from the outside.

"Sorry guys, didn’t - Didn’t mean to interrupt", Jasper’s slightly slurred voice came from the other side. It sounded like he was leaning on the door.

"Well, that certainly works like a cold shower", Monty ran a hand through his hair, cheeks heating up.

Miller tugged the hem of his shirt down where Monty had pushed it up to get his hands underneath. “It really does.”

"Jasper, step away from the door", Monty sighed before opening it.

His best friend was leaning heavily on the doorframe, a sloppy grin on his face. “I was sent to bed.”

"That’s a good call", Monty patted his shoulder. "Don’t throw up on my stuff, alright?"

"Okay", Jasper nodded and got inside, but not before cupping Miller’s face between his hands and whispering dramatically: "Just don’t break his heart, okay?"

"Okay, buddy", Miller promised and he let go.

They shut the door behind him and turned to look at each other. Miller smiled first, reaching out to brush his knuckles against his cheek. Monty grinned back and took his hand.

"Your place next time?"

"Definitely."

~*~

Monty dropped a bottle of water into Clarke’s lap before climbing over the back of the couch to sit next to her.

"How’s your head?" he asked.

"Pleasantly scrambled", Clarke made a face and took a sip.

"Please be quiet", Raven whined from the floor where she was sprawled with Wick sleeping against her thigh.

"Second that", Jasper croaked. He was lying face down on a beanbag chair.

"Weaklings", Harper snorted, getting a pillow thrown at her by Clarke.

"I’m going on my run now. Anyone wanna join?" Lincoln asked cheerfully as he walked through the room towards the door.

They all groaned at him but he just laughed and took off.

"So Monty", Harper leaned her chin on her palm. "Miller’s a babe."

"I know", Monty sighed.

"You’re completely smitten, aren’t you?" Clarke smirked at him.

"I like him a lot. So what?"

"You’re good together. It’s nice", Harper said softly.

"And his friends are hot."

They turned to look at Clarke who just shrugged lazily.

"What? I may have gotten a Blake’s phone number last night before Miller herded them out."

Monty gasped and even Raven lifted her head, though it led to her grimacing at the headache.

"Which one’s?" Monty demanded.

Clarke bit her lip. “Bellamy’s.”

"What?" Harper gaped at her. "So did I!"

Clarke’s face fell. “What? Seriously?”

"God no. I’m just kidding", Harper burst in a fit of giggles in which Monty joined while Clarke chucked everything in her reach at her.

Monty would save the lecture on double standards for a time when he was in trouble. It was now Monty 1 - Clarke 0.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this now to distract myself tbh. i have my history finals tomorrow morning (it's tuesday evening where i'm at) and i'm super nervous. [[tho i'm more nervous about the season finale]] [[look at my life, look at my choices]]
> 
> excuse me for the low key bellarke slap  
> also ace harper squaaaaad  
> i'm so nervous 
> 
> also, from this weekend on i'll be free for three weeks so i'm thinking about taking requests for fics. i've never done that but i think it'd be nice so yeah there's an idea (i have a prompts tag (/tagged/prompts) for au ideas etc hint hint)...... i'm still on tumblr @ mickeymilkovcih


End file.
